Mil y un
by Sly Machin
Summary: —¿Por qué no la tomas del culo de una buena vez, y le plantas un puto beso hasta por donde ella no sabía que se podía besar? / Theodore Nott es un imbécil, arrogante, egocéntrico y odioso. Hermione, bueno..., Hermione es Hermione. Entre ellos hay mil divergencias, pero hay, posiblemente, una cosa que los une. / Theo suspiró. Lealtad, maldita lealtad que le metía en problemas.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Este fic forma parte de un castigo del foro "Las Cuatro Casas**

 **Comentario imbécil: Es la ostia estar castigada.**

* * *

 **Mil y un**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En su mente, Theodore no está demasiado seguro de si es saludable seguir con eso. Nunca le ha importado o preocupado algo como eso, claro. Pero es que hay algo que caracteriza a los Slytherin, o por lo menos, a su grupo de amigos. Y es algo que él no quiere ni pretende pisotear.

Lealtad.

Todos sus problemas se basan en la lealtad que sus amigos y él, han prometido silenciosamente tener.

Pero es que le ve a ella, y sabe que está perdiendo el tiempo jodiéndole la vida. Ese es el trabajo de Draco, no el de él. Empero, no lo puede evitar. Ella hace que inconscientemente quiera mostrarle lo mejor que tiene de sí. Y ahí, damas y caballeros, es cuando viene su cerebro, y le dice a gritos algo como...

— _Eh, ¿cómo que mostrar lo mejor de ti? Déjale eso a los Gryffindor o a los Ravenclaw, gilipollas. ¿Por qué no la tomas del culo de una buena vez, y le plantas un puto beso hasta por donde ella no sabía que se podía besar?_

Y por un momento, piensa es que sería bueno hacerle caso a su subconsciente. Porque no es su mente la que le dice eso, es su maldito, malhumorado, y malhablado subconsciente.

Pero sólo la molesta, no puede hacerle juicio a el.

— _Hey, Nott. Te ves como Longbottom. Patético._

Entonces frunce el ceño, y suelta un gruñido, haciendo molestar aún más a la chica. La ha dejado de mosquear por unos segundos, lo cual es algo malo, muy malo, porque ella ha podido notar que está liado de pies a cabeza. Aunque sobre todo, de rodilla a cadera.

—¿Por qué si te molesta estar aquí, no te vas? Me harías un favor— espeta la chica, mirándolo fijamente, con un libro que él no recuerda conocer, en las manos.

 _Perfecto. Parece que no lo ha notado_ , celebra.

— _Debo disculparme silenciosamente con Longbottom. ¡Eres malditamente peor que él!_

 _Ah, ya cállate, déjame en paz._

—Pues no quiero hacerte ningún favor, Granger— dice con los ojos medio entrecerrados.

Ella hace una mueca, y se pone de pie, para comenzar a guardar sus cosas. Sin embargo, deja el libro a parte, cerrado, algo cerca del chico.

— _Eso si es confianza. Le dirás que se convertirá en nuestra esclava sexual..._

 _Es en serio, cállate, haces que me den ganas de vomitar._

— _Pero si yo sólo quiero lo que tú quieres._

Escuchó aquella burlona risa, que si no fuera porque en realidad era él riéndose de sí mismo...

—Pues no me hagas ningún favor, pero yo de aquí me voy— sentenció mientras se ponía el bolso sobre el hombro, y fue a tomar el libro, pero reparó, sorprendida, que Theodore lo había tomado antes que ella —¿Qué haces Nott?, es malo tomar cosas ajenas sin permiso...— murmuró.

Hermione quiso quitarle el libro de las manos, pero él la esquivó, poniéndose de pie, y avanzando hacia la ventana, con la mirada fija en el libro.

—Nott, dame el libro— insistió, acercándose a él, para recuperar el objeto.

Y Theodore la miró en silencio, alzando el libro para que no quedara a su disposición.

—¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por recuperar el libro?— alzó una ceja con sospecha —¿Qué tiene que es tan importante?

La cautela en su grave voz, hizo que Hermione tragara en seco. No parecía dispuesto a entregar su libro, no antes de recibir una respuesta al menos. Y frunció el ceño, no quería decirle, pero era su deber recuperar aquel libro. Su madre lo había escrito para ella, aunque podía ser objeto de burla para él.

A parte de todo eso, nadie además de Harry sabía de ese libro. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era estúpido leerlo en público siendo así. Y ella también se sintió estúpida, últimamente no pensaba antes de actuar.

Decidió que tenía que decirle, no había otra opción. Y si lograba saltar y tomarlo, de todos modos él la alcanzaría.

—Mi madre lo hizo para mí— dijo —. Ahora dámelo.

Extendió su mano, pero Theo echó el objeto aún más atrás para que no lo tomara. Ella lo miró sorprendida y con la rabia creciendo rápidamente en sus ojos. Sin importarle mucho eso, él se dio la vuelta, y lo abrió en la primera página. Encontrándose con una frase, que francamente, no esperaba encontrar.

 _"Recuerda, hombre._

 _Pues polvo eres, y al polvo volverás"_

La voz de su madre resonando en su cabeza, con esas palabras, y luego su subconsciente furioso, reclamando que estaba loco, que no podía hacer lo que quisiese y negar lo que en verdad deseaba.

Pero él se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la chica, y le extendió el libro. Cuando lo tomó, se inclinó ligeramente con una sonrisa de lado, y estando muy cerca de ella, llevó la mano a su frente, y le dio un leve golpe.

Y ella, a pesar de todo, notó el ligero cambio.

Y ella, a pesar de que quería correr y golpearlo, se quedó ahí, viendo de reojo cómo se iba.

Y ella, sonrió un poco, si, se iba, pero no para siempre, él volvería y en parte, ella lo quería así. Sería algo extraño no tener a aquel niño prqueño mosqueando a su alrededor.

* * *

Theo suspiró. No entendía nada, mucho menos por qué esa frase estaba en el libro que, supuestamente, la madre de Granger había escrito para ella. Se sintió algo desorbitado, pero decidió que mejor se iba a molestar a Blaise.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo evitar pensar en esa frase cuando veía a Hermione. Le recordaba a que por más que se esforzara, siempre todo estaría igual, y que siempre sería alguien normal, sólo que con unos niveles de arrogancia y egocentrismo de más.

Aún así, era un alivio no serle desleal aún a Draco.

 _Maldito libro_ , pensó con una sonrisa apagada.


End file.
